Not Alone
by gettrauught
Summary: "Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home after a rainy day. Person B wipes them with a towel, worrying if they'll catch a cold, and they proceed to cuddle in bed until Person A feels better." Birdflash in this situation but with an angsty twist.


Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home after a rainy day. Person B wipes them with a towel, worrying if they'll catch a cold, and they proceed to cuddle in bed until Person A feels better.

Wally was now pacing in the kitchen. Dick hadn't come back from patrol the night before, and all though that sometimes happened- he might be catching up with Bat, or doing some research- he was always one who would give him at least a call. Every minute dragged on for the speedster as he would look at his phone every few moments to see if there was something. Looking at the clock on the stove he read it was nearing midnight, almost time for patrol again. The red head leaned back on the counter and stared out the window. The rain was coming down hard and fast. The sound of the raindrops ricocheting off the roof drove him insane when he was at a loss for where his bird was. Running a nervous hand through his hair the man walked to the couch and sat down. 'A little news to keep my mind off it, he's fine- it's Dick he can handle himself' he reminded himself as he sat in fake relaxation and started flicking through the channels. He quickly clicked the up button on the remote zooming through the channels. He could hear bits and pieces of the different stories as he clicked.

"Tonight on cha-"  
"A boy, age 7, won a-"  
"The fair is com-"  
"Is your child spen-"  
"Billionaire Bruce Wa-"  
"Mayor Bi-"

The speedster clicked back immediately when he heard the Bats name, wondering what charitable thing the man was up too- or what the latest scandle was. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the screen. A woman wearing an expensive looking blazer and dress combo stood with her hands gripped on a mirco-phone and an umbrella. The rain was loud and the woman was trying to shout over top of the noise. She stood infront of Gotham General hospital with a somber look on her face- very unlike most news stories containing the man.  
"Billionaire Bruce Wayne, was pronounced dead this morning at 7:30 this morning. He had been found earlier this morning in the front seat of his car with a bullet wound to the chest- despite the paramedics efforts Wayne was said to have been dead at the scene. The police are looking for any clues and are taking anonymous hints at this number. No more details are being broadcast-ed at the moment but we will keep you updated. My our prays be with his friends and family- back to you David" the woman said with a nod. The screen changed back to two reporters.  
"So sad, just starting to turn things around- he had a kid didn't he?-" Wally clicked off the t.v. and sat in awe. For once he sat incredibly still worry rushing over him. He stood and quickly raced his way to the closet. He was in the middle of pulling a jacket off the hanger when the front door opened allowing a rush of cold air fill the small apartment Within a second the speedster was at Dick's side. Closing the door behind him the drenched teen Wally put his arm around him and pulled him gently into the house.

"Dick, I'm sorry I just hear-" Wally started before becoming cut off by Dick putting his hand up and hanging his head. The younger teen shook his head, his hair had water dripping down from it making it impossible for Wally to tell if he was crying.  
"Please don't apologize" he said quietly before biting his lip. Leaning into his boyfriend he rested his head on his shoulder letting out a shaky breath. The wetness from the boys head seeped through Wally's shirt causing the man to give a small shiver.  
"Give me a second okay?" The speedster asked lifting his chin to look into his eyes. His normally bright blue eyes were glazed over with tears, and he didn't seem all there; however, he did respond with a nod. The red-head ran quickly up the stairs and rain back down at the same speed with a towel in his hand. He started to gently towel off the teen, Dick complying when Wally needed him to move a certain part of him, but in all he was distant. Though the two said nothing the couple shared so much by a lingering touch, to a small amount of eye contact to the gentleness of their finger tips. When Dick seemed dry Wally led him up the stairs before passing him his usual sleep wear and directing him towards the bathroom.  
When Richard came back he had his pajamas lazily on, his shirt not fully buttoned. The other man laid in the bed and motioned for him to come beside him. Dick crawled onto the bed before collapsing into his other half, nuzzling his head into the other's chest. Used to this position Wallys arm wrapped around the others strong frame holding him close. The two laid for what seemed like hours, but for once the speedster didn't mind. He could hear Dicks breath as it quickened and his quick breath making the painful transition into small broken sobs. Wally rubbed his back soothingly, at a loss for words. He gave Dick a kiss on the head, squeezing his body closer to him. His lips barely left the teens forehead when he spoke.  
"I'm still here Dickie-bird, you're not alone, you will never be alone" he murmered as he gently played with his ebony locks. Dick let out a shaky breath beginning to calm down and whispered what sounded like a thank you. He looked up, his baby blues meeting Wally's emerald green eyes and inched up to give him a gentle kiss. The kiss felt sloppy from the tears, but neither boy seemed to mind.  
"I love you," Dick said when the pulled apart.  
"I love you too Dick"


End file.
